Remords
by hanasemi
Summary: Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mataku mulai terbiasa mengikuti gerak-gerikmu. Juga tidak menemukan alasan kenapa mulutku secara otomatis selalu merespon keanehan tingkah lakumu. Yang kutahu, semua berjalan secara alami dan kini menjeratku ke dalam candu yang menyesakkan. Canon. Mind to RnR?


_Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mataku mulai terbiasa mengikuti gerak-gerikmu. Juga tidak menemukan alasan kenapa mulutku secara otomatis selalu merespon keanehan tingkah lakumu. Yang kutahu, semua berjalan secara alami dan kini menjeratku ke dalam candu yang menyesakkan. _

_Menyesakkan karena aku tidak pernah mampu menyampaikan kejujuran kepadamu._

**.**

**.**

**Remords**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**a Fanfiction from Hanasemi**

**canon**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu melayangkan bola matanya ke arah jendela ruangan. Menyimak kegiatan seorang wanita yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan kedua peliharaannya, yang diberi nama Sawney dan Bean. _Well_... Dikatakan peliharan sebenarnya kurang tepat, karena sebenarnya kedua makhluk itu adalah titan yang ditangkap hidup-hidup untuk dijadikan objek penelitian. Hanya saja karena wanita itu sangat menyayangi mereka sampai memberi nama panggilan, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau kedua titan itu resmi menjadi peliharaan kesayangannya. Tak jarang timbul buah bibir yang mengatakan bahwa wanita itu sebenarnya mengidap kelainan jiwa karena menganggap hama pemakan manusia itu merupakan makhluk yang amat lucu.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak kentara begitu sosok yang menjadi objek perhatian nyaris disambar oleh peliharannya sendiri. Lalu terlihat beberapa anggota dengan raut panik berusaha menariknya dari jarak jangkauan si titan agar tidak benar-benar termakan. Wanita tersebut hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan kejadian barusan tidak menyangkut nyawanya.

Lelaki itu mendengus pelan. Ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa terhibur ketika melihat tingkah laku wanita berkacamata itu. Selalu ada hal ajaib yang diperbuat olehnya.

"Levi, bagaimana keadaan bocah Jeager yang kini berada di dalam tanggung jawabmu?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang sedari tadi dimata-matai olehnya ke arah Erwin—yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Biasa saja, makannya teratur. Porsi latihannya juga kutambah." jawabnya datar. Tangannya meraih cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap, kemudian menyesapnya.

Erwin menatapnya sekilas, mahfum. Rekannya yang satu ini memang selalu malas untuk merangkai kata-kata yang lebih runtut.

"Kau tahu bukan itu jawaban tujuanku," Lelaki berpotongan rambut rapi itu berujar kalem. Matanya kembali menelusuri laporan-laporan yang diapit oleh jari-jarinya.

Levi kembali mendengus, terpaksa merangkai jawaban lagi. "Belum ada perubahan yang signifikan darinya. Dalam waktu dekat ini aku dan Hanji berencana untuk meneliti bagaimana cara bocah itu berubah menjadi makhluk besar itu."

Jawaban itu lumayan membuat sang komandan sedikit puas. Kemudian dia kembali mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya kepada tumpukan kertas yang bertebaran di meja kerja. Merasa tidak lagi perlu bicara, Levi kembali bertopang dagu dan melayangkan pandangannya ke arah objek yang namanya baru saja disebut olehnya.

Mata biru gelapnya mengikuti gerak-gerik Hanji yang masih berkutat dengan kedua objek penelitiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja seluruh anggota Tim Levi selesai menyantap makan malam dan tengah mengobrol perihal Eren yang memiliki kekuatan ajaib, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan digedor oleh seseorang. Petra kemudian beranjak dan melepas kayu yang menjadi kunci pintu. Sedikit terkejut namun segera memasang senyum sopan kepada orang yang kemudian masuk.

"_Konbanwa_, teman-teman dari Tim Levi! Apa kalian sudah menganggap benteng ini rumah kalian sendiri?" Hanji menyapa seluruh penghuni ruangan dengan raut ceria.

"Kau datang lebih cepat,"

Lelaki berwajah datar itu sudah menduga akan kedatangan Hanji ke benteng tempat timnya berada. Siang tadi mayor tersebut memang sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa dia akan mengunjungi bentengnya untuk bertemu dengan Eren—sang manusia setengah titan yang kini menarik perhatiannya sebagai seorang peneliti sekaligus pencinta makhluk abnormal itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Eren." Wanita berkuncir itu berjalan menuju Eren dengan langkah ceria.

"Hanji _Buntaichou_?" pemuda bermata hijau yang disapa memasang ekspresi agak terkejut.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk meneliti dua titan yang kita tangkap hidup-hidup di dalam kota. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku untuk meneliti mereka besok dan aku datang kesini untuk meminta ijin atas itu," Hanji menuturkan maksudnya datang.

"Penelitian? Apa yang harus aku la—"

"Apa lagi selain berubah menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa itu!" ucapan Eren terpotong oleh Hanji yang kini menampilkan raut wajah bernafsu.

Levi hanya melihatnya dengan datar. Sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku wanita itu yang terkadang di luar nalar seorang manusia. Bayangkan, mayor tersebut pasti selalu bertampang penuh nafsu seperti ini ketika menyangkut hal-hal berbau titan.

"Uh... Aku tidak bisa memberimu ijin karena aku sendiri juga tidak mempunyai wewenang." Eren menjawab dengan nada ragu-ragu. Merasa agak jengah dengan sifat aneh mayor di hadapannya ini.

"Levi, besok apa yang akan dilakukan Eren?"

" Membersihkan kebun." jawab _corporal_ tersebut dengan tatapan malas. Padahal ia akui, di dalam hatinya dia merasa sedikit senang ketika akhirnya Hanji menoleh dan memanggil namanya. Tapi wajah tanpa ekspresinya tidak menampilkan kesenangan itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!" Hanji meraih tangan pemuda di hadapannya, "Aku mengandalkanmu Eren!"

Ralat, mood Levi yang sebelumnya agak naik ketika Hanji memanggil namanya kembali turun dalam sekejap begitu melihat tangan wanita berkuncir itu tengah menggenggam tangan si manusia setengah titan. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram cangkir teh dengan kuat. Sedikit, tapi kedua alisnya berkerut tidak suka melihat adegan yang disaksikan matanya.

"Uhm... Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan di penelitian?"

Pemuda _brunette_ tersebut kemudian merasa menyesal telah meluncurkan pertanyaan itu ketika melihat kedua mata mayor-nya yang berkilat-kilat penuh semangat.

"Ah... Kau terlihat begitu penasaran..." nada suara Hanji terdengar senang—sekaligus mengerikan. Kedua tangannya makin erat menangkup tangan Eren.

Levi beranjak dari kursinya. Malas untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari dialog mereka, juga merasa kesal melihat Hanji yang bahkan tidak kunjung melepaskan genggamannya kepada Eren. _Corporal_ itu angkat kaki keluar dari ruangan. Diikuti semua anggota timnya. Kecuali Eren dan tentu saja Hanji.

Eren dan mayor berkuncir itu menatap kepergian Levi dan anggotanya. Kemudian Hanji melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan pemuda tersebut dan menghempaskan punggungnya di kursi yang berdekatan dengan Eren.

"Apa kau tertarik? Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, aku akan menjelaskan..."

Sayup-sayup Levi mendengar Hanji yang mulai berceloteh dengan nada bersemangat. Kakinya makin memacu langkah dengan kasar. Aneh, padahal dia sudah biasa melihat Hanji yang bersemangat ketika bercerita tentang titan. Tapi kenapa dia selalu merasa kesal setiap kali adegan seperti ini terulang—terutama jika rekan mengobrol wanita berkacamata itu adalah lelaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya kedua titan peliharaan Hanji ditemukan mati.

Tentu hal ini menyebarkan kegemparan di markas utama _Scouting Legion._ Desas-desus mengenai dugaan bahwa kedua makhluk penelitian itu sebenarnya dibunuh—menguar. Salah satu prajurit bersaksi jika dia melihat pelakunya melarikan diri menggunakan 3D _Manuver Gear_. Namun wajahnya tidak terlihat karena sang pelaku menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung yang ada di jubah hijau seragam mereka.

Eren sangat kaget. Pasalnya sang mayor baru saja merekrutnya untuk membantu penelitian kedua makhluk raksasa bersangkutan. Bahkan wanita berkuncir itu menyeretnya untuk terjaga hingga pagi demi mendengar cerita tentang kedua titan. Hanji? Jangan ditanya. Pemegang jabatan mayor tersebut terlihat sangat depresi di sebelah sisa jasad peliharan kesayangannya. Kerap kali terdengar jeritan frustasi yang diiringi air mata tidak percaya darinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." Eren bergumam penuh tanda tanya.

"Ayo kita pergi. Ini adalah wewenang polisi militer." Sahut Levi yang berdiri tepat di sebelah pemuda beriris hijau. Kemudian tanpa ragu dia mengajak kakinya untuk meninggalkan Eren.

"Ba-baik..."

Baru beberapa langkah dari gerbang, _corporal_ itu terdiam. Kepalanya menoleh ke figur yang selalu diperhatikannya. Figur yang sedang menangisi kepergian dua titan korban pembunuhan. Walau batinnya tak habis pikir atas objek yang ditangisi sang wanita, sesungguhnya Levi memendam keinginannya untuk mendatangi Hanji—sekadar menepuk bahunya dan menghibur secara sederhana. Namun urung, karena dia takut kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tak sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Takut untaian kata yang terucap malah membelot menjadi menyakitkan.

Tertangkap oleh iris gelapnya sosok komandan yang menghampiri Hanji dan menepuk punggungnya sekilas. Membuat rahangnya mengeras sesaat ketika melihat Erwin mengucapkan kata-kata—entah apa—yang setelahnya mampu meredakan sedikit tangis histeris si mayor. Kemudian dilihatnya Erwin berbicara dengan bocah setengah titan sebentar. Dan _Corporal_ Levi kembali berbalik pergi ketika komandan pirang melangkah ke arahnya.

Dipenuhi perasaan iri, namun terlalu bergengsi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan lewat dari peristiwa itu.

Saat ini mereka baru menyelesaikan rapat strategi untuk misi pengintaian diluar dinding. Yang lain telah membubarkan diri dari ruangan. Tinggal sang komandan, _corporal_, dan mayor yang masih melanjutkan diskusi. Hanji menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas ke rekan-rekannya. Tak lupa menuangkan secangkir lagi untuk dinikmatinya sendiri.

"Hm, siapa yang membuat kopi ini?" alis Levi terangkat begitu menyesap kopi yang menurutnya memiliki rasa yang sedikit berbeda dibanding biasanya.

"Aku yang buat," mayor berkacamata tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana rasanya? Kubuatkan yang baru karena kopi yang sebelumnya sudah habis."

"Lebih enak dari biasanya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau ternyata pandai membuat kopi," tutur Erwin usai menyesap cairan hitam itu.

Senyum Hanji makin merekah mendengar pujian dari komandan. Walaupun tipis, terlihat semburat merah yang mewarnai kedua pipinya—senang. Dan Levi melihatnya.

"Menurutku ini terlalu manis," imbuh lelaki berambut gelap itu dengan nada datar. "Sebaiknya kau tidak lupa bahwa tidak sepatutnya kita menghambur-hamburkan gula, kacamata. Itu termasuk barang langka,"

_Corporal _itu mengarahkan irisnya menuju lawan bicara. Terlihat Hanji yang senyumannya berganti menjadi cibiran. Ucapan Levi memang selalu pedas, dan Hanji sudah biasa. Namun kesal juga dia begitu mendengar kritik rekannya yang selalu tidak bisa membaca situasi itu. Baru saja hatinya diangkat tinggi setelah mendengar pujian, eh langsung ditusuk dengan kalimat-kalimat dari mulut tajam Levi.

"Masa sih? Menurutku manisnya pas, tidak berlebihan." Komandan berambut pirang mengangkat alis tebalnya pertanda heran.

Erwin tidak bohong, memang. Kopi buatan mayor itu terasa sangat enak, dan Levi pun mengakuinya di dalam hati. Tapi selalu saja pita suaranya mengeluarkan kata-kata sindiran yang menyakitkan begitu melihat Hanji yang merona karena orang lain. Dan _corporal_ itu sesungguhnya menyadari bahwa tingkahnya ini kekanakan.

"Kau harus mulai waspada terhadap kesehatanmu, Erwin. Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi gula bisa menyebabkan diabetes," Levi berdiri dari kursinya, berniat untuk angkat kaki dari ruangan tersebut. Tak terlihat satupun gurat kekesalan di wajahnya, yang ditampilkan hanya topeng tanpa ekspresi. Orang ini memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Erwin menyadari rekannya yang beranjak pergi di tengah diskusi.

"Kembali ke markasku, bukankah sebagian besar strategi telah jelas?"

Iseng, Hanji melirik isi cangkir kopi yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Levi. Kemudian mulutnya tidak tahan untuk menyindir _corporal _ berambut gelap itu.

"Kau bilang kopinya tidak enak, kenapa dihabiskan?"

Levi acuh. Kakinya tetap menjauh tanpa ragu. Dibelakangnya terlihat Hanji yang masih menggerutu dan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah lelaki itu. Erwin hanya menghela napas. Lagi-lagi maklum dengan sikap rekannya.

Dia tahu seharusnya ia tidak merasa cemburu kepada wanita yang bukan miliknya. Dia tahu tidak sepatutnya hatinya merasa pilu untuk sosok yang bahkan kerap dihujani sindirnya. Namun Levi acuh dengan pelanggaran olehnya.

Terkadang ia sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa seorang wanita anomali seperti Hanji mampu membuatnya terjerat oleh perasaan yang menyebalkan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi memacu kudanya yang bersebelahan dengan kuda milik Erwin. Mengarah ke gerbang utama. Mereka akan memulai misi ke luar 'sangkar' untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hanya suara telapak kuda beradu dengan tanah yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba sang komandan merapatkan laju kudanya ke Levi. Setelah dirasanya jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, Erwin mengutarakan kalimatnya.

"Kemarin aku melamar Hanji,"

Kalimat yang sangat singkat, namun mampu membuat _corporal_ berambut gelap sempat kehilangan kendali atas kudanya untuk sejenak. Levi menoleh ke sumber suara. Berharap untaian kata yang baru ditangkapnya dari Erwin merupakan salah satu dari kasus salah dengar. Tapi sepertinya tidak, karena rona merah mulai terlihat di wajah komandan yang biasanya memasang raut tegas itu.

"...Hanji?"

Erwin mengangguk canggung. "Tidak berapa lama setelah kau meninggalkan ruang rapat kemarin,"

Levi bergeming. Mata biru gelapnya kembali beralih ke tujuan. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram tali kendali dengan kencang. Menyebabkan buku-buku jarinya memucat.

"Kukira kau orang yang individualis, Erwin." Dia berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang. Topeng acuhnya kembali menyelimuti wajah _corporal_.

Erwin terkekeh, "Aku juga masih manusia normal, Levi. Juga butuh wanita untuk menemani hari-hari."

Lawan bicaranya kembali terdiam. Tidak memberi respon.

"Lagipula aku sudah memperhatikannya lumayan lama. Dia menarik dan unik, tingkahnya sangat berlawanan dengan sifatku. Sepertinya dialah yang tepat untuk mendampingiku,"

Bukan maksudnya untuk tidak memberi respon terhadap perkataan rekannya. Tapi sungguh, lidahnya terasa kelu. Pun otot-ototnya tiba-tiba menegang kaku. Levi tak berkutik atas kalimat demi kalimat yang membuatnya tiba-tiba nyeri. Untaian pendapat yang nyaris sama dengan pendapat darinya yang hanya bisa disimpan di hati. Levi kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Baru kau yang kuberi tahu," Sang komandan tersenyum tipis, "Jangan disebar sebelum aku mendapat kepastian darinya."

Telinganya bahkan tidak lagi mendengar ucapan Erwin selanjutnya. Tangannya malah memacu kudanya untuk berjalan menjauh tanpa sadar.

Andai Erwin tetap menyeimbangkan kecepatan kudanya dengan kuda milik Levi. Dia pasti menangkap wajahnya yang terlepas dari topeng tanpa ekspresi. Wajah _corporal_ dingin yang berubah menjadi sarat akan emosi.

Terlambatkah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanji membalut kaki Levi yang terkilir dengan perban. Cedera yang diperolehnya ketika menyelamatkan gadis Ackerman dari musuh baru mereka—titan wanita—yang hampir menculik Eren.

Untungnya baik pemuda setengah titan maupun saudara angkatnya tidak ada yang terluka. Hanya Eren yang keadaannya masih lemah kini sedang dirawat di kamar yang berbeda dari Levi. Tentu saja dengan ditemani Mikasa yang setia menungguinya. Walaupun keselamatan mereka dibayar oleh cedera yang lumayan parah pada organ penting milik _corporal_.

"Hmm... Sepertinya dengan kondisimu yang sekarang ini kau tidak dapat menggunakan 3D _Manuver_ untuk beberapa lama, Levi," Hanji segera membereskan peralatannya usai menangani rekannya. "Kalau dipaksakan malah akan menimbulkan resiko dalam jangka panjang,"

"Aku tahu." Levi memejamkan kelopaknya. Cukup lelah karena rencana yang telah mereka rangkai dengan cermat ternyata berakhir gagal, walau telah menghabiskan banyak korban jiwa. Termasuk seluruh anggota timnya kecuali dia sendiri dan Eren.

Hanji menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kau tidak bersikeras untuk ambil andil misi dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Hm."

Percakapan terhenti. Membuat suasana di salam ruangan terasa canggung. Mayor berkacamata kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Levi yang sedang berbaring sambil bersidekap. Ada yang ingin disampaikan olehnya, namun dirinya masih ragu.

"Hei, Levi."

"Hm?"

"Aku..." pikiran Hanji seperti menimang-nimang. Namun dilanjutkannya juga ucapannya. "Aku diminta Erwin untuk menjadi partner hidupnya."

Kelopak lelaki berambut gelap kembali terbuka. Menampilkan iris kebiruannya. Walaupun menggunakan diksi yang berbeda, kalimat yang dilontarkan Hanji mengingatkannya kembali kepada ucapan Erwin sesaat sebelum misi dimulai. Ucapan yang sempat membuat konsentrasinya buyar untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tahu." Levi bereaksi seolah acuh. Kembali berusaha mengistirahatkan matanya yang lelah.

Mayor berkacamata terlihat agak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Mata coklatnya menatap lelaki tengah memejamkan mata tersebut. Tapi Hanji tahu bahwa dia tidak tidur. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis penuh makna.

"Menurutmu ... haruskah kuterima?"

_Jangan_. _Jangan diterima._

"Kenapa bertanya kepadaku?" jawabnya seakan tak peduli. Meski otaknya dipenuhi berbagai kalimat tak rela, tapi lidah dan tingkahnya tetap bersikeras mengkhianati hatinya.

"Karena kalian berdua sama-sama rekan sekaligus teman terdekatku," Hanji terkekeh. Walau rautnya tidak menunjukkan kesenangan yang tulus.

Dan hal itu tidak disadari oleh Levi yang masih menutup matanya.

_Tapi aku tidak menganggapmu hanya sekadar teman._

Satu-satunya hal sangat ingin dilakukannya kini adalah merengkuh mayor wanita tersebut ke dalam pelukannya dan mengutarakan kata hatinya. Mencegah sosok itu agar tidak meninggalkannya. Tidak meraih tangan lelaki selain dirinya.

"Keputusan sepenuhnya ada di tanganmu. Jangan menyeret pihak lain dalam menentukan pilihan perihal rumit ini, nona kacamata."

Tapi yang ditampakkan oleh Levi lagi-lagi sebuah manipulasi terhadap reaksi.

Alih-alih menjawab seperti biasa, Hanji hanya diam. Masih melempar senyum penuh enigma kepada lelaki yang tidak juga membuka kelopak mata untuk menatapnya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Yup. Semoga cederamu cepat sembuh, Levi _Heichou_!" Hanji berujar dengan nada isengnya seperti biasa. Sepatunya menapak keluar.

Meninggalkan ruangan, juga meninggalkan lelaki yang kini menampilkan iris biru gelapnya yang penuh penyesalan.

"... Jangan menikah dengannya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia merapikan kerah bajunya yang dilapisi jas hitam elegan. Menata sedikit anak rambutnya sebelum menatap bayangannya di kaca. Tubuh tegapnya telah terbalut seragam formal yang sangat serasi dengannya. Tampilannya sekarang tentu saja mampu menambah jumlah pengagum rahasianya bertambah dan terduduk lemas. Apalagi ditambah dengan raut dinginnya yang memikat.

Sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilap diajaknya berjalan menuju aula. Dimana orang-orang telah berkumpul dan merayakan suka cita. Hampir seluruh prajurit baik yang masih junior hingga senior berada di ruangan penuh keceriaan itu.

Mereka merayakan pernikahan pasangan pemegang jabatan terpandang.

Lelaki itu tetap melangkah maju sambil sesekali menjawab sapaan para undangan dengan anggukan kecil miliknya. Mata biru gelapnya tetap tertuju pada sang pengantin wanita berambut cokelat yang juga sibuk dibanjiri ucapan selamat. Kemudian sepasang mata kecoklatan milik sang pengantin bertemu dengan irisnya.

"Hanji,"

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman ketika menyadari sosok lelaki yang tengah berjalan mendekat. Matanya berbinar bahagia mendengar suara serak tersebut memanggil namanya. Sungguh, penampilan mayor wanita itu sekarang sangat menawan. Tapi lelaki berambut gelap itu harus berusaha menahan diri.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian,"

Karena wanita itu kini ada yang memiliki.

"Ternyata kau datang juga, Levi." jawab Hanji. Di sampingnya ada Erwin yang selalu merangkul pundaknya.

"Tentu saja, aku harus menyaksikan komandan kita yang tidak melajang lagi." Levi berujar datar.

"Kau bisa saja, Levi." Erwin tergelak pelan. "Kupikir sudah sebaiknya kau juga mulai mencari tambatan hatimu."

_Corporal _itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit. Kemudian segera menyingkir untuk memberi jalan bagi tamu undangan yang lain. Kakinya melangkah tanpa arah.

Levi tersenyum getir. Seluruh entitas di dalam aula itu terlihat penuh suka cita. Terutama kedua tokoh utama dalam acara—pasangan pengantin. Erwin bahkan menampilkan ekspresi paling bahagia, walaupun telah kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuh terpentingnya.

Hanji menerima lamaran dari komandan setelah dia pulang dari misi penyelamatan Eren yang diculik. Hampir seluruh prajurit yang terlibat tidak selamat dan Erwin terpaksa kehilangan tangan kanannya. Hanji selalu berada di sampingnya begitu mengetahui kondisi sang komandan pirang. Tak lama kemudian, mayor tersebut menjawab harapan Erwin yang sempat tergantung.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kaki telah membawanya sampai di depan balkon. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya. Menikmati belaian angin yang menyapa. Iris gelapnya memandang jauh.

Seandainya ... saat itu dia tidak berkilah tentang kopi buatan Hanji dan tidak meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan, sehingga Erwin tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaan.

Seandainya ... ketika kakinya sedang dirawat oleh wanita itu dia segera memanfaatkan peluang, dan mencegah Hanji menerima lamaran dari rekannya.

Seandainya ... dia mengejarnya dan mengatakan langsung isi hatinya, bukan hanya berbisik ketika wanita itu telah beranjak pergi.

Seandainya ... dia tidak mengeluarkan sindiran, melainkan kejujuran.

Dengan begitu apakah Hanji berpaling ke arahnya?

Tidak ada yang menyaksikan pemandangan langka di balkon itu. Levi tertawa. Mentertawakan kebodohannya, mentertawakan keterlambatannya, juga mentertawakan angan-angannya.

Ah, dia tidak berhak lagi untuk menyesal. Tidak juga berhak untuk membenci pasangan yang telah berbahagia. Levi hanya bisa terpekur dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Benci dengan sifatnya yang dulu selalu mengulur-ulur kejujuran.

Dan kini dia hanya bergeming tak berdaya di hadapan kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

hieeeee maap kalo ff buatan saya isi cerita dan endingnya gaje QwQ kenapa gak saya bikin mereka jadian? karena saya lagi pengen ngebayangin gimana si ganteng Levi sakit hati *dicium sepatu boot*

mungkin ada beberapa yang bakalan ngamuk2 gak rela kenapa fic ini ujung2nya gak hepi ending buat si tokoh utama, mohon ampuni keegoisan saya yang juga masih amatir dalam membuat ff *sungkem berlinang ingus dan air mata*

oh iya buat yang bingung judul **remords** itu saya kutip dari bahasa perancis yang kira-kira artinya penyesalan

silakan tuliskan kesan setelah membaca fic ini ke dalam kotak review yang masih lowong :') sekali lagi mohon ampun kalo ternyata ceritanya gak berkenan di hati kalian


End file.
